The Adventures of Harry, Ron, and Friends
by SilverStardust1
Summary: I was hyper when I wrote it, so don't ask. Harry, Ron, Suzie, and Snozzie go on a grand old adventure, involving poodles, the Boogie Man, evil English teachers, and macaroni and cheese (the food and the color) toe socks.


The Adventures of Harry, Ron, and Friends  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this could take a while, so bear with me. Snozzie is property of Suzie who is property of the council of Flying Emus, who will rule her forever. Ron and Harry are property of Hermione, who is property of J.K. Rowling, who is property of the evil people at Warner Bros. Poodles belong to themselves, and they shall rule the universe! Macaroni and cheese belongs to everyone, especially me! Rotten butterflies and melted zebras belong to Ron's snoz. Poodleland belongs to the poodles. The Dark Lord now belongs to Poodle's toes, which belong to Poodle. The laws belong to the poodles, as do you. The macaroni and cheese toe socks belong to the Boogie Man, who likes to boogie. Snozzie's ostrich friend belongs to itself. Pink monkeys belong to everyone except the poodles. The magical bunnies belong to the Land of the Ogre's Nose, which belongs to Queen Suzie and Queen Snozzie and their many kings. Cheese belongs to me! YAY! *starts munching on cheese* The gorgeous pigwomen and Miss Piggy belong to the Society of Beautiful Pigs, which belongs to Farmer Billy Bob Joe. Princess Sam belongs to him/her self. The evil ducklings belong to the mermaids. The donkeys belong to themselves, and so do the friendly ladybugs. Poodle's rear belongs to Poodle. Joanne Moran belongs to the Boogie Man, and the papaya- flavored cupcake belongs to her. Cindy belongs to Suzie who is the best. Everything belongs to the poodles, including you.  
  
Note from Suzie: I was quite hyper when I wrote this, so please don't get too scared. Also, Princess Sam is short for Samuel, not Samantha.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, Suzie, Snozzie, Harry, and Ron were walking across the Atlantic Ocean (as members of the Council of Flying Emus, the have webbed belly buttons), when all of a sudden, POOF!!! They all discappeared and reappeared in a strange land, where poodles rule the universe and the sky is macaroni and cheese (the color, not the food). The grass is polka dot pink, and the trees are macaroni and cheese (the food, not the color).  
  
"Where are we?" said Ron, plugging his snoz, for the place smelled of rotten butterflies and melted zebras.  
  
Suddenly, a poodle appeared. He was macaroni and cheese (the color and the food). "You are in Poodleland," said he. He had an annoying voice that sounded as if a grumpy Dark Lord had gotten himself stuck in between his toes. "YOU," said he, pointing at Snozzie, "Are breaking the law! The fine is 13,462,128 pairs of macaroni and cheese toe socks. Yes! The color and the food!"  
  
"Aharmba," said Snozzie in a stupid voice, trying to imitate an ostrich she once met. "What law be I be ahemhem a-breaking?"  
  
The poodle pulled out a long scroll (6,312,971,608.573 miles long, to be exact), and recited, "Law #70,214: No pink monkeys be allowed."  
  
"But I be not a pink monkey," Snozzie said stupidly.  
  
"Yes you are," corrected the poodle.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says the magical bunnies!" Poodle said brightly. At that moment, 16 magical bunnies (checkered blue) hopped up, all munching on cheese. They are so very magical that they don't even have to chew the cheese, it just eats itself.  
  
One of the bunnies pointed a checkered paw at Harry, screamed "CHEESE!" and hopped away, never to be seen again, except by the gorgeous pigwomen, such as Miss Piggy.  
  
"Ignore him," said Princess Sam, who had just fallen out of the sky, no doubt from a flying bunk bed. He/she suddenly spotted Snozzie, screamed "PINK MONKEY!" and swam away.  
  
"That settles it," said Poodle. "Unless you pay your fine of 13,419,165 pairs of macaroni and cheese toe socks, you will be taken to the lair of the evil ducklings, ruled by the mermaids."  
  
"So," said Ron, how do we find these deliciously yummy toe socks?"  
  
"You must travel to the Land of the Evil English Teachers. Their leader, the Boogie Man, likes to boogie while wearing these toe socks. His servants are constantly making more of them."  
  
"So we have to go into his castle?" said Harry nervously.  
  
"Not you!" said Poodle's rear. "You're staying here with me!" The rear hugged Harry.  
  
Snozzie: "Ah, how be us expected to get to this land?"  
  
Poodle: "Why, by donkeys, of course!"  
  
At that moment, 3 pink and purple polka dot donkeys appeared. "Bye, Harry!" called Ron, climbing onto the ugliest donkey. But Harry was too busy chatting with a friendly ladybug to notice.  
  
Ron, Snozzie, and Suzie arrived in the Land of the Evil English Teachers 3 days later. Snozzie casually walked into the castle. Joanne Moran, the evilest English teacher of all, was waiting there. "How may I help you?" she said evilly.  
  
"Yes," said Snozzie, "I would like a cupcake."  
  
Joanne Moran gave here a papaya-flavored cupcake. Snozzie ate it.  
  
"Stupid!" said Suzie. "You were supposed to ask for the toe socks!"  
  
"Oh, right," said Snozzie, gobbling down the rest of her yummy cupcake (looking quite a bit like a duck). When Joanne Moran refused to give her the socks, Ron knocked her over with a frog prince he found outside. The 3 of them went on a rampage of the castle. They ran into Cindy, who stupidly gave them a boatload of the yummy toe socks.  
  
When they arrived in Poodleland, Poodle (and his rear) declared, "You are one sock short!"  
  
Stupid Snozzie said, "That's because you're eating it!"  
  
"Oh, right," said Poodle, gulping down the rest of the yummy sock.  
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!  
  
Note from Suzie: So, did ya like it? I already told you, I was hyper when I wrote it. So please review, and feel welcome to email me at Izzy789@cox.rr.com with any suggestions or fan letters (hehe) and stuff. I love getting email… 


End file.
